


I could have catwalked for you if you asked

by emsylcatac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, ml instagram, this was inspired by marinette's insta story with her search history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsylcatac/pseuds/emsylcatac
Summary: When Adrien discovers via Marinette's instagram story that she looked up for 'adrien agreste catwalk', he wonders: "why didn't she ask me directly to do it for her?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 90
Kudos: 644





	I could have catwalked for you if you asked

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of Marinette's [instagram story](https://i.ibb.co/n09b4Zv/Screenshot-20200326-190059.jpg) and some discussions with friends.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy! ♥

Adrien was bored. That much wasn’t new. Having free time when stuck at home and not being allowed to go out with friends wasn’t much fun. He had already finished his homeworks, and he had worked on his piano lessons so many times that just sitting on the bench hadn’t any appeal anymore. So Adrien was bored. **  
**

He turned on his phone and opened his Instagram page. No news from his friends since the last 30 seconds. He closed the app. He sighed. He re-opened the app. Still nothing.

This wasn’t working either to cure him from his boredom. He let his head fall on his pillow in frustration. He glanced in Plagg’s direction. The little piece of cheese was lightly snoring on top of one of his _oh so precious_ camembert. Adrien glared at him with envy. It was _unfair_. Maybe he should try to sleep, too.

...Or not, if the constant tapping of his right hand’s fingers on his mattress was any indication. He brought his phone in front of his eyes again. And that’s when he saw it: the little light blinking, indicating a new notification.

Adrien straightened up as fast as lightning on his bed and switched on his phone.

_“Marinette has updated her story!”_

He smiled at that. Marinette was always sharing cute baking tips or pictures of the bakery’s pastries ( _yum!_ ), or shared some snippets of her designs. It was —in Adrien’s opinion— very refreshing from all of Chloé’s makeup selfies or new shoes, to name only those.

Adrien clicked on the notification to load the story.

 _“Circle skirts are my favourite 1 afternoon sewing project! Highly recommend if you’re trying to start making your clothes! Anyone else working on learning a new skill?_ ♥ _”_ is what greeted him, in a cursive and pink font. Adrien chuckled. _Well_ , he thought, _some people know how to occupy their free time._

He unconsciously made a quick inventory of the objects in his room but soon realised that fabric, sewing scissors and needles weren’t amongst his possessions. Too bad, he was not going to learn how to sew a circle skirt today.

The story disappeared all too soon and Adrien clicked on it again to watch it a second time. This time, he noticed that there was some other text above that looked like... her search history?! He quickly read from the bottom to the top:

_“levain cookies”_

_“scrunchies diy”_

_“bon appétit”_

_“draw off”_

_“adrien agreste catwalk”_

_“circle skirt tuto—”_

_**“—adrien agreste catwalk”**?!_

Adrien did a double take and— yes, that was indeed well his name, as in Adrien, as in Agreste, as in catwalk, no, that one was not his name, but he did catwalk a lot, yes, that was him alright.

He let the story vanish and stared blankly straight ahead. _Why would Marinette look for me doing a catwalk on the internet?_ He thought. _Unless she wanted to see a model wearing a circle skirt? But I don’t think I have ever worn one, have I?_

“Plagg,” he said out loud, “why would Marinette look for me doing a catwalk?”

Plagg grumbled loudly. _Oh, right. He had been sleeping._

“Sorry...what did you say?”

“I asked why Marinette would look for me catwalking. On google,” Adrien repeated.

Plagg slowly blinked his eyes at him and flew in his direction, looking annoyed.

“I...do not...know,” he answered tiredly. He then wiggled his eyebrows. “Maybe she just likes to watch you doing it. Because she likes you.”

Adrien frowned. It didn’t make any sense!

“I know that she likes me, Plagg. We’re friends, remember? No, I meant...why didn’t she just ask me?”

“Ask you what?”

“To do the catwalk for her?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at his kwami. “I am booored out of my skull today! I could do that for her once she takes a break from her sewing!” Adrien grabbed his phone eagerly and started to type out a message.

“Waaaait wait wait wait wait. You want to do what?” Plagg said in a panic.

“Offering Marinette to catwalk for her,” Adrien replied, still typing. “So she doesn’t need to look it up on the internet.”

“Hum...I don’t think that’s...such a good idea, you know…”

Adrien lifted his head to Plagg, just after having hit “sent”. “Why not?”

“Well, because—”

A _‘ding!’_ interrupted him. “She said yes!” Adrien exclaimed. “I’m calling her now.”

Plagg’s eyes widened but there wasn’t much he could do now.

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien waved at her through his device.

 _“Hi, Adrien! What did you want?”_ she asked, her voice muffled and deformed by the phone.

“I saw your story and how you looked up for me catwalking on google and—”

What sounded like a high-pitched scream cut him off, and Adrien saw her disappearing from his screen.

“...Marinette?”

 _“I AM HERE!”_ she shouted, while her head popped on the screen again. He chuckled. She was funny.

“I thought that since I didn’t have much things to do right now, maybe I could do a catwalk demonstration for you if you wanted?” he asked happily.

Another high-pitched screech. Maybe there was a spider scaring her in her room?

_“Sorry, hum, YES OS COURFE! I mean, of course! Please! Only if you want to Adrien, I don’t want to force you or anything but hum, I would very much appreciate the view— I MEAN, like you—it!— if you do.”_

He chuckled. “Alright then. Let me set up the phone...there, it should be good. Are you ready?”

She nodded eagerly.

Adrien prepared himself. And then, like he was used to doing, he did his best model walk from his desk to his window. He was halfway through it when he heard a loud “BANG” coming from his phone. He turned around only to realise that Marinette had disappeared from the screen and that her camera was seemingly pointing towards her ceiling. He rushed back to his phone.

“MARINETTE!” he called, worried, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

She didn’t answer. “...Marinette? Youhou, Marinette??” Adrien grabbed his phone and approached his face of the screen, hoping to catch a better glimpse of her that way. It didn’t work. He turned it around, to try and move her camera. It didn’t work either.

Adrien started to panic. “Marinette, can you hear me? Oh my god, Marinette, please say something! Where are you?”

He started to shake his phone frantically, hoping it would somehow reanimate her.

“Plaaaaagg, this is not working!” he said.

“What? What’s happening?”

“I heard a loud sound and then, nothing! What if she fainted?” he was still shaking his phone in every way. “ _Why is this not working?_ ”

“...Adrien. Shaking your phone is not going to do anything.” Plagg uselessly informed him. _Thank you, Plagg._

“Well, what else am I supposed to do, uh? You’re really _not_ helpful right now.”

“What you’re doing isn’t helpful _either_ , you know.”

“At least I am trying _something_ , Plagg!” Adrien snapped.

 _“...Plagg?”_ a faint voice said.

Adrien brought his phone back to his face. “Marinette!” he exclaimed, relieved to see her again. “You’re back! What happened?”

_“I think...I think I fell off my chair. Did you just say...Plagg?!”_

“Errrr...noooooo… Not at all…! I was saying…'wow, what a plague, this spider climbing on my wall'! Hehe.”

Marinette blinked in the phone. _“Oh. So it wasn’t you saying Chat Noir’s kwami’s name then.”_ she said, still dizzy.

“Pfffffft, Chat Noir? Hahaha, as if! I mean— _Wait_. Did you just say _Chat Noir_ ’s kwami’s name? As in, _Plagg_ the kwami?” Adrien asked, surprised. Plagg was making huge _NO_ signs with his paws.

_“...How do you know Chat Noir’s kwami is named Plagg?”_

“Well, how do _you_ know Chat Noir’s kwami is named Plagg?” Adrien contered.

 _“You told me!”_ she said.

“And _you_ told _me!_ ” he replied.

A beat of silence passed.

“Oh my god…”

_“You are…”_

They dropped their phones and screamed, pointing a finger at the screen.

Once they stopped, they picked up their phones and came face to face with each other. They screamed again.

They took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Adrien recovered first.

“Well…,” he said faintly, “at least now I can show you what a _real_ catwalk is.”

 _“Adrien…”_ she warned, raising a finger to her screen.

“Plagg—”

_“Don’t…!”_

“—Claws out!” he shouted, letting his transformation wash over him.

He looked at the screen. Marinette fainted.


End file.
